


Relax? Poisoned? Fish?

by Machancheese



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Seizure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machancheese/pseuds/Machancheese
Summary: Malcolm has a seizure. That's about it my dudes!
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666942
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Relax? Poisoned? Fish?

“The latest victim is Avery Parks, age thirty-two. He worked at the Boba Guys on Waverly Place and had no family in New York. Avery was found last night, by the back exit of his apartment.” JT started giving the team their rundown. “His throat had been slit, similar to these two victims found in the past week.” JT gestured to the other victims’ photos. “One was found in a dumpster, the other also outside of their apartment. We have concluded they all know each other.”

“Thank you, JT. Bright, give us your current profile.” Gil ordered. 

JT took a seat, giving Malcolm the stage. He approached the board, giving it one last glance before turning to his team. “The suspect will be a male, in his thirties, he obviously knew these men and… and he um…umm he wa-wanted to...” Malcolm struggled as his vision and mind became a blur.

“Bright, you good?!” Dani questioned, worry filling her eyes.

“Y-yeah mmm g-” He hummed a reply, suddenly the world was falling off of its axis with a dark fog rolling in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Instantly, all three detectives were on their feet running towards Malcolm. His eyes were rolled up into the back of his head, arms and legs making small jerks.

“He’s seizing!” Dani shouted, dropping to her knees at Malcolm’s side. 

“JT, call an Ambulance!” Gil instructed, taking place at the kid’s head. Gil leaned over to Malcolm’s nearby chair, grabbing his discarded suit jacket. He bunched it up, gently lifting Malcolm’s skull, placing the cloth under it. JT joined them on the floor, his ear to his phone as he kept the operator updated.

They let Malcolm work through the seizure. Gil kept careful attention to Malcolm’s breathing and head, making sure he didn’t harm himself. Within a little over a minute, Malcolm had stilled. His breathing was heavy and rapid, saliva running down his chin, his eyes fluttering open and closed as his body struggled to decide whether to stay awake or not. Dani and Gil rolled him into a recovery position. 

“Malcom, can you hear me?” Gil asked, gently holding Malcolm’s trembling hand.

A moan escaped Malcolm’s lips as his eyes fulling opened, darting around the room in confusion.

“Sh-shh, you’re ok, just relax. I’m right here. We got you.” Gil hushed him, rubbing the kid’s back.

“Did he eat something that was poisoned? Why did this happen? He hasn’t gotten injured in at least a week.” Dani questioned, attempting to hold back her panic 

“I didn’t see him bring anything in. I brought him a mug of coffee from the break room, but I made it and drank from the same batch. Why am I not on the floor like a fish out of water?” JT commented.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_He was on the ground? How did he get there? Why was Gil looking over him? Shit did he get shot? Wait what case were they even on?_ Malcolm thought to himself as he took in the room around him. 

He was on the conference room floor, his body ached from head to toe and he was exhausted but he wasn’t in pain. The team was talking above him, but only some words were processing. Malcolm understood “relax”, “poisoned”, and “fish”, but none of that was helpful in reminding him what was going on.

“Mmm” He moaned in an attempt to get a word out.

“Malcolm, can you hear me?” He heard Gil ask.

“Mm mm.” Malcolm shook his head.

“Obviously you did, if you replied.” Gil chuckled. “I need you to stay relaxed for me, okay. Did you get hurt this morning?” 

Malcolm just stared at Gil, he had no recollection of what day it was, let alone what had happened that morning, and the different shades of grey in Gil’s beard were more interesting than trying to remember.

Sirens could be heard from outside the precinct.

People and unwanted voices filled the room.

Strangers started to touch him.

He lost sight of Gil.

“Gil?!” Malcolm panicked.

“I’m right here, they are just trying to help.” Gil comforted from somewhere outside of Malcolm’s vision.

“My new pills ar’… makin’ me… sleepy…I…don’...wanna” He slurred, eyes falling closed again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“His what?” JT blurted.

“Did he just say ‘new pills’?” Dani asked.

“It is possible that if he started taking a new medication it may have had a bad reaction and caused him to have the seizure.”A paramedic assisting Malcolm informed them.

“That may be it, I’ll call his doctor to see if there were any changes in his dosage.” Gil said, pulling out his phone and stepping away.

“Will he be okay?” Dani asked the paramedic.

“If it is just a reaction to his medicine and not a head injury he should be just fine.” The medic reassured her and turned to his partner. “Okay let's get him up on the gurney.” The paramedics rolled Malcolm onto a backboard and lifted him up. “We will be taking him to Mount Sani on Madison Avenue, if any of you want to meet us there.”

“Malcolm’s doctor just confirmed that he was to start a new pill this morning. That is most likely what caused this. Is it possible for me to come with, I’m his Lieutenant and basically a father to him.” Gil informed the medics as he returned.

“Yeah, of course.” 

“You guys can stay and work, or you can meet us at the hospital. It's up to you, but we all know Bright won’t stay there long especially if this was just a medication complication.” Gil gave the two detectives their options.

JT and Dani glanced at each other, they both knew they had the same answer. “We’ll stay here, keep us updated and once he gets settled, we will come check in on him, if he doesn’t end up coming back first.” Dani told Gil.

“Sure thing.” Gill followed the paramedics out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
In the ambulance Malcolm stirred a little here and there, but other than that he slept like a baby. Gil rarely saw the kid this relaxed, when he did it gave him relief. 

At the hospital the nurses had Gil wait in the lobby while they took Malcolm to get some scans and blood work done. He was glad when the doctor called him back to Malcolm’s temporary bed. He was informed that there was nothing to worry about, it was just his new medication, and that Malcolm would be working with his therapist to find a different solution.

The doctor pulled the curtain hiding Malcolm’s bed back, revealing Malcolm slowly sipping at some water, while looking down at his phone.

“How you doing, kid?” 

Malcolm smiled, setting down his glass and looking up at Gil. “I’m good… tired but good. Sorry about the scare.” He apologized.

“Don’t worry about it I’m glad you're ok, but when can we steal you back? You never got to finish your profile.” Gil joked.

“I’m sorry Gil but I honestly can’t recall what I was doing before the seizure. I think I vaguely remember the case, but not much. I’m gonna have to be debriefed again about what we are dealing with.” Malcolm admitted.

“Do you want to come back on the case? I can easily take you off of it if you want to just go home and relax for a bit.” Gil hopelessly offered.

“Don’t be stupid Gil you already know the answer to that.” Malcolm gave a chuckle. “Plus on the slim chance I have another seizure, I don't really want to be alone.” He confessed.

“Ok we’ll get you checked out and take you back to the precinct, but you are going to take it easy. Got it?”

Malcolm gave a grin and a nod.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! This is for my Seizure square on my Bad Things Happen Bingo. Feel free to leave a comment and a kudo, they are always appreciated. I hope everyone is happy and heathy. Stay safe folks!


End file.
